


The Hall of Fame

by Clovesstory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Careers (Hunger Games), Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Death, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, M/M, Minor Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Near Death Experiences, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Violence, Weapons, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: It's time for the 70th hunger games.In District one Yuuri Katsuki is praying he won't be picked, not far away Viktor Nikiforov is thinking the exact same thing.





	1. Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> District One (Luxury)  
> Yuuri Katsuki (18)   
> Gina Merriweather (16)
> 
> District Two (Weaponry)  
> Otabek Altin (17)   
> Lilia Baranovskaya (18) 
> 
> District Three (Electronics)  
> Seung Gil Lee (18)   
> Anya Lipinski (15) 
> 
> District Four (Fishing)  
> Jean-Jacques Leroy (18)   
> Mila Babicheva (18)
> 
> District Five (Power)  
> Takashi Nishigori (18)   
> Carmine Sierra (13)
> 
> District Six (Transportation)  
> Leo de la Iglesia (16)   
> Hiroko Nishiyama (14)
> 
> District Seven (Lumber)  
> Yuri Plisetsky (14)   
> Liza Feltsman (16)
> 
> District Eight (Textiles)  
> Michele Crispino (17)   
> Sara Crispino (17)
> 
> District Nine (Grain)  
> Minami Kenjirou (12)   
> Prima Sunnova (15)
> 
> District Ten (Livestock)  
> Guang Hong Ji (15)   
> Minako Okukawa (18)
> 
> District Eleven (Agriculture)  
> Phichit Chulanont (17)   
> Yuuko Shikora (18)
> 
> District Twelve (mining)  
> Emil Nikola (18)   
> Isabella Yang (15) 
> 
>  
> 
> Viktor Nikiforov – District one victor.  
> Rekishi Maker – District one victor.  
> Christophe Giacometti – District two victor.  
> Katniss Everdeen - District twelve victor.  
> Peeta Mellark - District twelve victor.
> 
> Capital.  
> President Snow.  
> Ceasar Flickerman - Host.  
> Tina Truffle – District one Capital escort.  
> Georgi Popovich – Yuuri's Stylist.

Yuuri Katsuki is a normal boy living in District one with his father Toshiya and sister Mari, he is average at school and slightly below at the academy. This is his last year available for the reaping, this year is the 70th annual hunger games and Yuuri is praying to survive this last year. Just one more and he can escape the horrible reaping anxiety that follows him around.

The day of the reaping comes far too soon, Mari gently guides Yuuri to the district square. "See you soon Yuuri, you will be okay"

Yuuri nods and clenches his fists tightly.

The mayor gives some speech that Yuuri never listens to, he announces the victors that will be looking after the tributes since District one has so many. "This years helping victors are Rekishi Maker and Viktor Nikiforov"

Now that peaks Yuuri's interest, Viktor is the most beautiful silver haired man who won the games ten years ago when he was just 15 (Who Yuuri absolutely does ~~not~~ have a secret crush on), everyone knows Viktor.

The capital escort Tina truffle, ridiculous name Yuuri thinks, reaches into the girls bowl first and pulls out a slip. "Gina Merriweather"

The girl walks up to the stage, if she is nervous, she doesn't show it. Yuuri knows her from training despite being two years her senior, she's particularly good with knives.

The escort pulls a slip from the boys bowl and Yuuri holds his breath.

_Please not me, please god not me._

"Yuuri Katsuki"

_Fuuuuuck_

Yuuri stands shocked before dragging himself to the stage, with every step he takes, his heart drops more.

_I'm not ready, please someone volunteer for me._

Usually someone does but the air is silent and Yuuri struggles to hold back tears. The two tributes shake hands briefly and Yuuri could swear Viktor was watching him.

Yuuri runs his fingers along the velvet couch in the justice building while he waits for his father and sister, Mari bursts through the door, her usually composed face is streaked with tears. "Yuuri I'm so sorry" she hugs him tight and his father strokes his hair. "Yuuri" Suddenly Mari looks stern and holds Yuuri's shoulders. "You can win, you are more amazing than you think. Focus on survival skills okay?"

"Okay" he chokes out.

They hug in silence until the guard comes. "I love you guys"

"We love you too Yuuri"

Then he's alone again until the capital escort retrieves him and takes both him and Gina to the train. The train is very luxurious but Yuuri doesn't care, he runs straight to his room and cries into his pillow.

_I can't win, I'm not good enough._

The escort knocks on his door but Yuuri doesn't respond, a few others try with no success in getting Yuuri out.

"Yuuri" a familiar accented voice rings out "Yuuri let me in, please"

Yuuri hesitates before sliding open the door coming face to face with the beautiful silver haired man.

"Thank you"

"Whatever" Yuuri hides his face in the pillow while Viktor closes the door. "You should go coach Gina, only one can win, don't waste your time on me" Yuuri says with a heavy heart.

Viktor places his hand on Yuuri's head gently "I've watched you fight in training, you are very skilled but you have a kind heart, that's not a bad thing but unfortunately the games are rough"

Yuuri peaks up into the kind blue eyes of the young victor. "You watched me?"

Viktor laughs "That's all you got from my speech?"

Yuuri smiles half heartedly "Why did you watch me?"

"Sounds creepy but I'm not good with guys I like... and I really like you Yuuri so I kept an eye on your training"

Yuuri looks down "You shouldn't like me"

"Yuuri" Viktor takes Yuuri's face in his hands "You have to win, please" Viktor has shining tears in his eyes.

 _Why me? I'm nothing special, he could have anyone._ Yuuri wonders.

"Don't cry"

Viktor hugs Yuuri tightly. Yuuri tenses up. What is happening? In one day he is given a death sentence, ripped from his family and finds out that a man he admired, the famous Viktor has been watching him because he likes him.... It's all too much, Yuuri starts to hyperventilate.

"Yuuri, hey Yuuri" Viktor starts panicking "It's okay, I'll coach you. I'll get you home"

Viktor's kindness makes Yuuri relax only slightly, no amount of coaching will help him. "Of all the people..." Viktor mumbles as he holds the raven boy to his chest. "You can do this"

Yuuri pushes Viktor away "I'm not you! I can't do it, I can't okay? I'll never see my family again!" He yells.

"Yuuri, if I could take your place then I would but I can't so please let me help you"

Yuuri sobs hard until he falls asleep right in Viktor's arms, the emotional exhaustion of the day just overtook him. Viktor lays the sleeping boy under the covers.

 _I will protect this precious person_ he thinks.

Viktor considers leaving but he can't bear a wasted night away from his love, he won't touch him, just lay beside him.

 

* * *

 

 

It's safe to say when Yuuri woke up beside his coach, he was pretty surprised. His coach is snoring softly beside him and Yuuri can't help but touch that stunning silver hair, it's so much softer than he imagined.

His companion stirs "Morning"

"Oh uh m-morning sorry I-I just..."

Viktor's deep blue eyes meet Yuuri's amber ones. "It's okay, I don't mind" he gives Yuuri a smile tinged with sadness.

"Let's go get breakfast" Yuuri runs from his compartment, his cheeks bright pink of the embarrassment of the previous night.

Yuuri sits at the food covered table and picks at various foods, he avoids eye contact with Gina, the capital escort and Viktor's coach counterpart. The one time he looks at Gina she smirks at him with a look in her eyes that clearly says _"I will win, you will die"_

Yuuri excuses himself before throwing up in a toilet in a bathroom, he runs his fingers over his skin praying that it won't hurt too much when he dies. Viktor rubs his hair with a towel before freezing when he sees the raven boy leaning over the toilet. "Yuuri?"

Yuuri looks up in horror, in his haste he ran straight into Viktor's bathroom.

Yuuri stands quickly and flushes the toilet before washing his hands. "I'm sorry"

"For what? It's okay"

"You aren't supposed to see me weak"

"Oh Yuuri, being scared doesn't make you weak" Viktor rubs Yuuri's back gently.

"So fucking scared" Yuuri mumbles.

Before Viktor realizes it, he's hugging Yuuri in just a towel wrapped around his waist. "Is... um is this okay?" he asks.

"Why not?"

Viktor releases him. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable" Yuuri snorts loudly. "Well more uncomfortable"

Yuuri doesn't understand why Viktor doesn't just give up on him nor does he understand why he sought out Viktor's company even subconsciously but he feels like he knows Viktor, he's from home.

 

The train stops and so does Yuuri's heart.

"We're here" Viktor whispers.

Until now Yuuri could pretend it was a dream but now it's all too real.

Viktor takes Yuuri's hands. "Soon it's the tribute parade, just go with what the stylist does and smile on the chariot. We need sponsors"

Yuuri nods, taken aback by the sudden seriousness in Viktor's eyes.

 

 

Yuuri stays silent as he's washed, poked, prodded and smothered in make up but internally he is screaming. He sits silently in his robe in a now empty make up room waiting for his stylist to arrive, he wiggles his leg a little to release some of his nervous energy.

 _Please don't be a weirdo, please don't be a weirdo_ Yuuri prays.

"Hello, I'm Georgi! Oh, you are a good looking one, aren't you? I'll just touch you up, you don't need much make up and your hair would be sexy if we slicked it back don't you think?" Yuuri stays silent as his stylist babbles and fixes his hair.

Normally, compliments make Yuuri blush but Georgi is so fake he's almost like a buzzing fly in Yuuri's ear, annoying but harmless. Yuuri is forced into a jewel covered suit that to him is way over the top even for the Capital, Georgi finishes sticking jewels beside Yuuri's eyes and smiles.

"You look amazing!"

Yuuri looks in the mirror, he guesses Georgi hit the brief for his District (luxury) but he doesn't see someone amazing.

They walk together to the chariots, Viktor chats away to the notoriously sexy Christophe Giacometti a victor from district two. It is well known that Viktor and Chris are friends after winning back to back hunger games.

"So, coach Viktor huh? Who's your tribute?" Chris asks.

Viktor hangs his head low.

"No..." Chris whispers.

Yuuri stands beside the chariots and catches Chris' eye.

"Shit... Viktor..." Chris pats Viktor's shoulder.

Viktor walks towards Yuuri, Yuuri could swear he saw a hint of a tear threatening to fall. "You look... lovely" Viktor smiles, Yuuri laughs without thinking.

"I look like someone covered me in glue and dragged me through the sequin factory in District one" Viktor roars with laughter at Yuuri's description just before the drums start. "Quick, up" Viktor helps Yuuri up on to the chariot beside Gina, Yuuri forces what he hopes is a dazzling smile as the doors open and the horses start to move.

 

To Yuuri, the whole parade is a blur, he was fake and disconnected from his surroundings. He doesn't even remember President Snow's annual speech. He tunes back in when he feels Viktor's hand on his arm to help him off the chariot. "Well done, many sponsors have come forward for you"

"Okay" Yuuri mumbles and lets Viktor pull him up to their suite on the first floor. Yuuri ignores the dinner table and heads straight to his room, he looks through the drawers and takes out black pants and a silky blue top. He goes into the bathroom and showers off the excessive make up, a warm breeze dries him off without bothering with towels. He puts on the outfit he chose and sits cross legged on his bed.

"Yuuri?" Viktor knocks on his door but Yuuri doesn't move "Yuuri we need to talk about training tomorrow"

Yuuri sighs _maybe I should take advantage of Viktor's knowledge so I'll have every chance to survive. Yeah right._

He clicks open the door with the handy remote by his bed. Viktor walks in with a tray full of food.

"Yuuri, I know it's hard but you must eat. You are already very skinny" he sits beside the raven-haired tribute who flinches at his closeness. "Just try the soup, you need something"

Yuuri sighs "Okay"

Viktor hands him a bowl and spoon. "So tomorrow basically don't get involved in fights, get to as many stations as you can and focus on camouflage. I think hiding is a good idea, I don't want to see you hurt"

Yuuri freezes at the last comment.

"Hurt..." he whimpers.

"Yuuri... I know this may seem weird but can I stay here tonight? Just to enjoy your company" Yuuri considers, he thought he wanted to be alone but being left alone with his thoughts seems dangerous. "Yeah, okay"

Viktor gives his now familiar sad smile Yuuri notices. Once Yuuri eats enough soup to satisfy Viktor, he lays under the blankets.

"I can't sleep. Tell me a story" Yuuri says.

Viktor is momentarily surprised by Yuuri's request but lays closer and gently strokes his hair. "Okay. A sad lonely man was walking through the abandoned buildings at the edge of District one on a particularly boring day when he saw a beautiful raven-haired boy dancing gracefully to a song only he could hear. The lonely man watched mesmerized through the dirty window until the boy left. From then on, the lonely man kept an eye on the boy, he watched the boy's training and held his breath at every reaping, praying the boy's name wouldn't be called. The boy was amazing, good at training but with a kind heart that seems unique in this world"

Yuuri closes his eyes.

"But one day in the reaping of the 70th hunger games, the lonely man was assigned to be a coach when he heard the name he never hoped to hear during a reaping 'Yuuri Katsuki' he was shocked and saddened that he had waited too long to talk to the boy"

Yuuri snuggles closer to his pillow as Viktor whispers the final words.

"But the man knew he would do what he could to bring the boy home" Viktor curls up in the blankets and watches Yuuri sleeping, he's so relaxed. The calm before the storm.

 

* * *

 

 

The training room is huge, weapons on one side and survival skill stations placed around. Yuuri takes the opportunity to check out the other tributes. There are a few muscly guys in particular that make Yuuri nervous, one has a very cocky grin on his face and winks at Yuuri.

The training begins and the big guys head straight for the weapons, Yuuri decides to get the humiliating weapons training out of the way first. He heads for the spears, the trainer gives Yuuri a few instructions and Yuuri takes his time aiming.

"Hurry up weakling!"

Yuuri panics and ends up skewering a dummy 30 feet away through the heart, the other tributes behind him gasp.

_Oh crap... I've just made myself a target._

He rushes off to the rope tying station past the open mouthed tributes around him.

 

"Impressive"

 

Yuuri hears a voice behind him and turns slowly, two of the strong boys he saw earlier are standing behind him.

"Name's J-J District four but you already knew that" he winks at Yuuri again.

"I'm Otabek District two"

Watch out for Otabek... J-J is arrogant which can be a weakness but Otabek will kill me without blinking an eye.

"Uh hi, Yuuri Katsuki" "Katsuki... you don't look like much but you have proved to be a helpful ally, what do you think?"

"I uh don't know... I'll talk to my coach about it"

"Okay" Otabek shrugs.

They head back off to the weapons, Yuuri watches Otabek decapitate a dummy in about two seconds with a sword and J-J expertly using a trident. He hadn't thought about allies, he would rather hide alone than risk being quite literally stabbed in the back.

 

 

The three days of training pass quickly, Yuuri finds out that he has a proficiency with both spears and crossbows to the surprise of everyone including himself.

Viktor spends his nights in Yuuri's bed throwing out as much advice as he can to the raven boy who is steadily gaining weight under Viktor's stern gaze, Yuuri throws everything he has into his training which keeps him from thinking about the arena.

One of the competitors, who Yuuri found out actually shares his name, always watches Yuuri during training. Whenever Yuuri catches the blond boy watching him, he's greeted with a death glare and he's not sure what to make of that.

 

Today is the day the tributes get assessed on their skills and are given a number from one to twelve, Yuuri is freaking out more than usual.

 

"Just do your best, the rankings don't matter too much" Viktor says as he rubs Yuuri's back gently by the elevator.

"Okay" Yuuri heads down and sits in the room with the other tributes, males go first in order of districts so Yuuri is up first. Before Yuuri walks through the doors he once again catches the eye of the blond boy from district seven who still glares but in an almost friendly manner, Yuuri walks into the training room and is greeted by the gamemakers.

"Yuuri Katsuki, district one. Go ahead"

Yuuri decides to use both spears and the crossbow to show off his skills he just found out that he had, his spear hits the dummy in the heart again to his relief. He then tries to lift the crossbow but his hands are shaking too much so he puts it down in case he embarrasses himself.

"Go ahead"

Yuuri feels like he has to prove something as these men look down at him, he picks the crossbow back up and quickly shoots the targets getting two out of four in the heart.

 _Not bad_ , Yuuri thinks.

"Thanks Katsuki, you may go"

Yuuri bows and heads back to his room, as the doors open he's greeted with a hug. "How was it? Feeling okay?"

"Yeah it was fine" Yuuri hugs back for the first time enthusiastically to Viktor's surprise.

"Yuuri" Viktor mumbles into Yuuri's hair.

 

They head to Yuuri's room and hug while Viktor force feeds Yuuri until the scores come in.

 

"Yuuuuuri!" Georgi calls excited and pulls him to the lounge. Caesar Flickerman appears on screen to announce the scores. "From District one Yuuri Katsuki with a score of eight"

"Good" Viktor hugs him while the stylists clap.

"Gina Merriweather with a score of eight"

Gina glares at Yuuri, he's really starting to think he's her target.

Yuuri only pays attention to a few other scores. "From District two Otabek Altin with a score of ten" "From District four Jean – Jacques Leroy with a score of ten" "From District seven Yuri Plisetsky with a score of nine"

 _High score for a small boy, I didn't see his skills during training_ Yuuri thinks.

Most other scores are low to medium.

"Eights for both my tributes" their Capital escort gushes and starts talking to the victors about sponsors which as usual makes Yuuri nervous and he retreats to his room.

After a while Viktor knocks on Yuuri's door, Yuuri won't admit it to himself let alone to Viktor but his heart skips a beat every time Viktor gets close to him. He wouldn't call it love yet but after Viktor's story, he definitely has affection for the older champion. "Come in, it's unlocked" Yuuri smiles when he sees the sliver haired man's face lights up as he enters the room.

"Hey, you should be so proud, my score was only one point higher" Viktor says as he crawls on the bed and sits by Yuuri.

Yuuri hums and decides to rest his head on Viktor's shoulder. Somehow, the steady warmth from the older man calms Yuuri a little.

"I'll be spending the whole day with you tomorrow so we can prepare for your interview tomorrow night"

Yuuri's body stiffens in fear. All those eyes on him. The interview could make or break in terms of getting sponsors.

"We will just take it easy" Viktor rubs Yuuri's back gently.

"Yeah" Yuuri leans in to Viktor's touch and lets himself drift to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

"Walk with confidence, you are the most beautiful man in the room"

Yuuri stumbles in the uncomfortable dress shoes.

"I'm not"

"You are, all of your potential sponsors have said you are very good looking"

Yuuri wrinkles his face in disgust, he doesn't want empty compliments from people who are going to enjoy watching him die.

Viktor of course notices Yuuri's expression. "Okay well I think you are the most beautiful"

This causes Yuuri's cheeks to heat up.

"And look, there's your adorable side, use it"

"I can't when I'm anxious, all those people" he shudders.

"Fake smile" Viktor sits on the couch and flashes a movie star smile. "Why yes Caesar I am confident in my abilities, you will be seeing me again soon"

Yuuri stares with his mouth open. "I can't act like that?!"

"You have to!" Viktor snaps.

Yuuri is so shocked, Viktor never talks to him like that.

"I'm sorry Yuuri" Viktor whispers when he notices the tears in Yuuri's eyes, he gently wipes the tears away from Yuuri's cheeks. "I'm sorry, I just want you to have every advantage. It would kill me if you don't come back home"

This makes Yuuri cry harder, he's sure he won't win.

Viktor pulls Yuuri to the couch and on to his lap, Yuuri lets out all the tears that he's been holding in during training. He thinks about his family, Viktor, the other tributes, he can't help feeling bad for people he doesn't even know.

"You are too good for this"

Yuuri feels tears drip in his hair and sees Viktor crying, Viktor never cries, he's known for always being smiley and joyful. Yuuri realizes something, _Oh maybe I do mean a lot to him._

Before he can say anything Viktor rubs his eyes and stands up.

"Right, confidence. I'll be Caesar"

 

 

Yuuri sits backstage with 23 other tributes, his hands are sweating like crazy and he has nothing to wipe them on. Gina goes first, she's in a long silvery dress with a high slit, definitely going for sex appeal. So is Yuuri apparently. He has a sparkly black suit on and jewels once again surrounding his eyes, his suit jacket is silver and slightly shorter at the back to emphasize his butt and thighs.

_God this is embarrassing, no one is going to find me attractive._

"Now welcome to the stage from District one Yuuri Katsuki"

_Don't fall down, don't fall, smile!_

Yuuri forces a smile and shakes Caesar's hand. "So, an eight in training, how did you manage that?"

"Uh... well I was okay at aiming so I tried using a spear and well I was quite good."

_That was such a stupid answer! Calm down calm down._

"Lovely, do you think you are prepared?"

"Yes, I am, my coach has helped me play to my strengths"

"Do you think you will have allies?"

"I'm better alone"

The buzzer goes off and Caesar stands.

"Well good luck to you Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki everyone!"

Yuuri can't help but notice the louder applause than Gina.

He heads back to his room and sees Viktor having a hushed conversation with Chris, they apparently didn't notice the elevator doors open.

"There's a chance"

"Be careful Viktor, Otabek is very strong and isn't a huge fan of Yuuri after being rejected. I shouldn't even be telling you this"

"I will make sure he wins"

"There is only so much you can do, I feel for you. I'm sorry, I know you love Katsuki but-"

"You love me?" Yuuri gasps.

The two men turn in shock towards the raven-haired tribute.

"Shit" Chris leaves quickly "You saw nothing" he whispers in Yuuri's ear.

Viktor looks stunned and uncomfortable, shuffling from foot to foot.

"I um..."

"Sorry I..."

They just stand looking into each others eyes, neither making any effort to move away or closer.

"I'm going to shower, then bed. My... my door is unlocked" Yuuri mumbles before rushing to his room.

He washes off the makeup, this is his last night, tomorrow he could be dead. When he walks out of the bathroom he sees the man who loves him sitting on his bed with blankets over his legs and no shirt.

Yuuri stares, he remembers when Viktor won the hunger games. The large scar across his chest is from a young girl's sword, Viktor couldn't kill her at first. He didn't want to, she was only 15, same age as him. The world saw the hesitation in his face before he plunged his knife into her heart, she died and trumpets sounded. They say Viktor's mind was affected, he never really grew up, he still has the heart of a child.

Yuuri's body is trembling as he crawls in bed beside Viktor, even if he made it out of the arena, he wouldn't be unharmed whether it's physically or mentally.

Viktor wraps his arms around the trembling boy trying to soothe him, he sighs. "I do love you Yuuri"

"I-I admire you but I haven't had enough time to love" Yuuri cries.

"Shh, it's going to be okay Yuuri, no matter what happens we will see each other again"

Yuuri breathes deeply, filling himself with the smell of Viktor. Yuuri falls asleep reasonably easily in the warmth of Viktor's arms, not allowing himself to think about the days to come.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri dresses in a plain shirt and pants, the rest will be done at the arena. The atmosphere is sullen as Viktor walks with Yuuri to the waiting hovercraft, Viktor halts Yuuri for a minute.

"I know you are a fast runner, if there is a pack near you then you should go for it but assess the risks first okay? I trust your judgement"

Yuuri grasps Viktor's hands tightly "Okay"

"Yuuri, can.... Can I kiss you?"

Yuuri's eyes widen in surprise while his entire body screams _Yes!_ "S-Sure" he manages to whisper.

Viktor cups Yuuri's cheek before leaning in and pressing his lips against Yuuri's.

_He's so soft, so hot. I want more... I will have more. I'm coming back._

Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor tightly, Viktor pulls back slowly. "You have to go" he says with tears in his eyes.

"I am coming back for you" Yuuri says firmly and holds Viktor by his shirt collar, he's changed now, far more determined.

"See you soon" Viktor whispers.

"See you" A column freezes Yuuri in place as he's lifted into the hovercraft, he hears three last words _"I love you"_

He expected to be released but a nurse comes in and injects Yuuri with a tracker first.

He sits with the other tributes in silence as the windows blackout. At the knowledge that they are close to the arena, Yuuri's palms start to sweat once again and he tries to keep his anxiety hidden.

Georgi greets Yuuri in the room below the arena.

"Yuuri! It's almost time! You look lovely but so very plain, where is the sparkle?" For some reason Yuuri feels a little at ease now, maybe it's just a familiar face. Georgi helps Yuuri with some plain black sneakers which he says are far more hard wearing than they look. Then a thick coat which reaches his knees with a black fluffy hood.

"Hmm looks like it's going to be cold"

Yuuri nods, having already figured that out.

"Oops, too long talking, in to the tube you go" Georgi hurries Yuuri inside the tube that will be lifting him into the arena.

The door closes and Yuuri's panic rises.

 

The claustrophobic tube is suffocating Yuuri, it slowly lifts Yuuri up and out into the sunshine.


	2. What happens in the arena, stays in the arena?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 enter, only 1 can leave.

**Day one.**

Yuuri stands on his pedestal and looks around, the tributes have one minute to survey their surroundings. The golden cornucopia sits in a circle field of grass, all around the field are trees varying from dizzyingly high redwoods to low hanging willows. 

Before he can focus, the gong sounds and everyone runs except Yuuri, he stands frozen for a few seconds. 

_Move!_

He can hear Viktor's voice in his head, there is a blue backpack with a sleeping bag attached mere meters from Yuuri. He takes a quick look around, no one is looking at him. 

 _Go for it!_  

Yuuri runs and grabs the bag before fleeing into the woods in the redwood direction, he runs as fast as he can on and on. He doesn't stop to check his very heavy bag he just keeps running for his life, literally. 

 

After a good 20-minute jog he slows to a walk and keeps moving forward, when he is satisfied that he is far enough he sits on the forest floor and checks his bag. Inside is a lot of food, surprisingly a lot. Dried fruit (several small packets), two packets of dried processed meat, two medium jars of soup, a bottle of water purifying drops, two-liter water bottle with water inside. 

 

 _Oh so that's why the bag is so heavy_. Yuuri thinks. 

 

Also inside is rope, two matches and hunting knife with both edges serrated. 

 

 _I definitely made the right choice with his bag._  

 

Yuuri knows that his two liters water won't last long, he must find a river or a spring or something. He remembers what Viktor had told him  _"Follow downhill"_  his voice brings a twinge of pain to Yuuri's heart. 

 

 _Focus Yuuri, what else did he say?_  

 

The arena is completely flat it seems so no downhill to follow.  _"Watch the wildlife, look for mud, listen for waterfalls"_   Yuuri takes a few seconds to listen just as the cannons go off. 

 

**_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG._ **

 

Every sound resonates through Yuuri's body and he can't help but shiver at every blast. Eleven children already dead but he is alive, Yuuri can't believe his luck so far. 

 

_Right! Back to listening for water._

 

Yuuri can't hear anything so he decides to walk deeper into the forest, keeping a close eye out for any signs of water. 

 

 He walks for hours with short breaks until darkness begins to fall and he decides to sleep in the thick bush that luckily is mostly soft leaves to his relief. Before Yuuri falls asleep the anthem sounds and the lost tributes pictures flash in the sky. 

 The girl tribute from three _So Gina and the two from District two are alive_ , both from five, both from six, the female from seven _Oh the blond boy who watched me made it_ , both from nine, the young boy from ten and both from District twelve. 

Then it's over, silence falls over the arena. Yuuri is once again left alone with his thoughts, he can't help remembering the desperation in his first and probably last kiss from Viktor. A desperation that would make even the strongest man cry.

Yuuri hides his face in his sleeping bag on the forest floor so the cameras won't catch him crying himself to sleep.

 

Day one:       **ALIVE** ~~DEAD~~

**Yuuri Katsuki, District one  
Gina Merriweather, District one**

**Otabek Altin, District two  
Lilia Baranovskaya, District two**

**Seung Gil Lee, District three _  
_** ~~Anya Lipinski, District three~~

**Jean- Jacques Leroy, District four  
Mila Babicheva, District four**

~~Takashi Nishigori, District five~~  
~~Carmine Sierra, District five~~

 ~~Leo de la Iglesia, District six~~  
~~Hiroko Nishiyama, District six~~

 **Yuri Plisetsky, District seven  
** ~~Liza Feltsman, District seven~~

 **Michele Crispino, District eight  
** **Sara Crispino, District eight**

~~Minami Kenjirou, District nine  
Prima Sunnova, District nine~~

~~Guang Hong Ji, District ten~~ _  
_ **Minako Okukawa, District ten**

**Phichit Chulanont, District eleven  
Yuuko Shikora, District eleven**

~~Emil Nikola, District twelve  
~~ ~~Isabella Yang, District twelve~~  


 

* * *

 

 

**Day two.**

Yuuri wakes up confused.  _Where is Viktor?_  He sits up in a panic when he realizes he is alone on the forest floor, in some bushes, in the hunger games. The sun is out and tributes will be on the hunt for him. He packs everything up and nibbles on some dried fruit while walking through the forest for hours. 

 

 _The vegetation looks particularly green around here_ Yuuri thinks  _There must be some water nearby._

 

He slips suddenly on a root and hits the ground... no.... the mud! Yuuri smiles and looks up but can't see anything yet, he lifts himself out of the slippery mud. He then stumbles through the lush greenery and comes across a small spring. 

"Yes!" he whispers loudly and tops up his drink bottle before dripping some of the water purifying liquid into the bottle. 

 

_Okay I should stay here, no one is nearby. I hope._

 

It's odd, usually there are deaths on the second day but it's oddly quiet. Twelve tributes remain, not including Yuuri. 

 Yuuri nestles himself into the thick bush beside the spring, careful to ensure he is completely hidden away as darkness falls. 

 

"We should have found him by now, Gina are you sure you know his strategy?" 

"Yes, I had to share our quarters. He's weak so he will be hiding" 

 

_Oh shit!_

 

Yuuri's heart is pounding as he hears the footsteps and voices of at least five people nearby. 

 

 _Please god help me, don't let them find me_.

 

Luckily the sun has set so the careers only have flashlights. 

 

"Where is he? Why is he still alive?" 

"We will find him J-J" 

"He thinks he's so pretty" 

"So do you Jean" 

"I  **am**  pretty"

"He's not so good looking" Gina laughs. 

"Na, not even" the girl from District two agrees. 

 

 _They're right_ Yuuri thinks as he lays frozen in the bush. 

 

Slowly the footsteps move away and Yuuri's heart slowly goes back to a normal rate, adrenaline gone, Yuuri bursts into tears. 

 

_It's okay, they are gone. For now_

 

Yuuri curls up trying to sleep. He slips in and out of a light sleep all night.

 

 

Day Two:     **ALIVE** ~~DEAD~~

**Yuuri Katsuki, District one  
Gina Merriweather, District one**

**Otabek Altin, District two  
Lilia Baranovskaya, District two**

**Seung Gil Lee** , **District three _  
_** ~~Anya Lipinski, District three~~

**Jean- Jacques Leroy, District four  
Mila Babicheva, District four**

~~Takashi Nishigori, District five~~  
~~Carmine Sierra, District five~~

 ~~Leo de la Iglesia, District six~~  
~~Hiroko Nishiyama, District six~~

 **Yuri Plisetsky, District seven  
** ~~Liza Feltsman, District seven~~

 **Michele Crispino, District eight  
** **Sara Crispino, District eight**

~~Minami Kenjirou, District nine  
Prima Sunnova, District nine~~

~~Guang Hong Ji, District ten~~ _  
_ **Minako Okukawa, District ten**

**Phichit Chulanont, District eleven  
Yuuko Shikora, District eleven**

~~Emil Nikola, District twelve  
~~ ~~Isabella Yang, District twelve~~  


 

* * *

 

 

**Day Three**

Long before dawn, Yuuri gives up on trying to get more sleep and sits by the lake to watch the sun rise. The freezing night air slowly warms in the sunshine, In the light of day Yuuri looks at the spring, he could have sworn it is larger than it was yesterday. 

He refills his water bottle again before heading in the opposite direction as the careers went last night. 

 

_Maybe climbing a tree would be a good idea._

 

Yuuri picks a nice high redwood and takes it slow as he climbs, it takes a few attempts to get in a rhythm. By the time Yuuri reaches even the lowest branch on the massive redwood, he is exhausted and can't go any higher, he lays himself on the wide branch to catch his breath. 

He stares at the branches above him and decides, for now, he is high enough to be safe. 

 

_**BANG** _

 

Yuuri jumps at the sound. 

 

_Another gone._

 

Yuuri wraps himself in his sleeping bag and uses the rope to secure himself to the tree before giving into the exhaustion he felt from the climb and lack of sleep. He is woken by the sound of the anthem, the District ten girl appears in the sky, that's all. 

 

Yuuri falls straight back to sleep in the silence and dark.

 

Day Three:     **ALIVE** ~~DEAD~~

**Yuuri Katsuki, District one  
Gina Merriweather, District one**

**Otabek Altin, District two  
Lilia Baranovskaya, District two**

**Seung Gil Lee, District three _  
_** ~~Anya Lipinski, District three~~

**Jean- Jacques Leroy, District four  
Mila Babicheva, District four**

~~Takashi Nishigori, District five  
Carmine Sierra, District five~~

~~Leo de la Iglesia, District six  
Hiroko Nishiyama, District six~~

**Yuri Plisetsky, District seven  
** ~~Liza Feltsman, District seven~~

 **Michele Crispino, District eight  
** **Sara Crispino, District eight**

~~Minami Kenjirou, District nine  
Prima Sunnova, District nine~~

~~Guang Hong Ji, District ten  
Minako Okukawa, District ten~~

**Phichit Chulanont, District eleven  
Yuuko Shikora, District eleven**

~~Emil Nikola, District twelve  
~~ ~~Isabella Yang, District twelve~~  


 

* * *

 

**Day four**

The sound of waves fills Yuuri's ears. "Huh?" he wakes startled before peaking over the side of his branch to see water covering the ground of the arena but it doesn't look very deep. 

 

_**BANG**. _

 

Yuuri can hear screaming a few meters away. 

 

_**BANG.** _

 

The water starts to rise and Yuuri decides to climb a little higher. 

 

_Don't look down, keep going. You can do it... No, I can't._

 

Yuuri holds the bark tightly and tries to slow his breathing. 

 

_Calm down._

 

_**BANG.** _

 

_Keep moving._

 

_**BANG.** _

 

Yuuri knows there is a fight going on right now or some kind of confrontation, he would bet money that it was the careers. Either way he will find out tonight. 

 

_**BANG.** _

 

Wow big fight going on, five lost.

There is a light _'thump'_  on the branch near Yuuri's head, he forces himself up on the branch and is shocked to see a parachute waiting for him. He grabs it and settles himself on the branch before opening it, inside is a pack of five energy bars and a note. 

 

**_'Stay high, stay alive. Love V'_ **

 Yuuri smiles _'Love V'_   he holds the note close to his chest tightly as if it was Viktor. 

 

The water rises loudly, waves hit the trees harshly as the arena fills with water. Yuuri thinks maybe he isn't high enough but the water stops rising a few meters below his branch. The leaves in the tree next to Yuuri's shuffle slightly despite the lack of wind, Yuuri takes out his knife and gets in a defensive position. "Who's there?" Yuuri asks trying to sound confident. 

 

He stands up against the trunk of the tree and looks into the opposite tree, there is another shuffle and a young boy jumps on to Yuuri's branch. Yuuri gasps and holds his knife out in front of him. "Yuri Plisetsky" he says. The boy nods while glaring at the older boy, the blond holds an axe in his hands but makes no move to raise it towards Yuuri. The two boys look at each other in silence for a few seconds. 

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Yuuri asks, his heart drops as the words come out. He doesn't want to kill anyone, especially this small boy in front of him but he will if he has to. The note from Viktor gave Yuuri strength, he will survive. 

"Couldn't kill you if I wanted to" The boy growls at Yuuri. 

That's when Yuuri notices how skinny the boy is and how he is shaking. The boy drops his axe on the branch at Yuuri's feet, now Yuuri has all the power in the situation. Yuuri didn't want allies and is worried about getting an axe in his back but the boy is no danger in this state. 

"Here" Yuuri digs out two packets of dried fruit to give to the boy. 

Yuri reaches out a shaking hand, taking the packets before sitting down on the branch and eating. 

"Slow down" Yuuri says and sits down cautiously. 

"Easy for you to say" Yuri mumbles. The blond boy pulls out a small flask of water from his pocket and begins to drink "Ahh so good, I've been so hungry. At least a tribute dropped this by accident or I'd probably be dead" 

Yuuri brings his knees to his chest and watches the boy closely. 

 

"How did you get your pack?" the blond says pointing at Yuuri's blue backpack. 

"Luck" Yuuri laughs. 

"I've been watching you, it's not luck. You are a fast runner, risk taker, solid fighter, good at survival skills and fantastic with spears." 

Yuuri looks up at him in shock, he knew the boy had been watching him but didn't think the boy would be impressed. "I'm nothing special" 

"Oh shut up, that's a lie and you know it" The boy growls but Yuuri just lowers his head. "It's not easy to get this far in the games, you should know. You need to stop being so sad about yourself if we are going to be efficient allies" 

"Allies?" 

"Yeah, you help with food and survival skills, I can help with tree knowledge and I'm very good with my axe so I can protect us" 

 

Yuuri considers his options carefully, he decides to accept but will keep Yuri's axe and keep one eye open all night. "Okay" They shake their hands and sit beside each other on the branch above the flowing water. 

 

"Do you happen to know who died today?" Yuuri asks the younger boy. 

"Oh yeah, it was crazy. So, you know the twins from District eight?" 

"Michele and Sala? Sara?" 

"Something like that, anyway, the girl twin was getting berries from a bush below my tree and her twin was hunting elsewhere when the girl from your District stabbed her in the back" 

"Gina?" 

"Yeah, shut up it gets better. Her twin is like real over protective of her and when he found her dead he absolutely lost it, he grabbed a large tree branch and bashed Gina with it before he ambushed the other female careers who were out hunting. The water was around their ankles by this time so they were so distracted they didn't notice Michele and he just lost it and hit both the girls from Districts two and four, the guys from Districts two and four..." 

"Otabek and J-J" Yuri glares at him. "Sorry, they are after me, anyway go on" 

"The guys found Michele standing over the girls and J-J grabbed him while Otabek stabbed him with his sword" 

"Oh my god" Yuuri shivers at the brutality "They are so vicious" 

"Have to be" Yuri shrugs and takes another drink of water. 

 _This boy is so odd_.  _So relaxed about what he witnessed, could just be a coping mechanism though_

"I wonder when the water will go down" Yuuri wonders aloud, Yuri shrugs again. 

"When enough people have died or maybe just to weaken us" 

"Yeah" 

"So how many people are left?" 

 

Yuuri thinks back, eleven on the first day, then the district ten girl. 

 

"So how many did you see die?" 

"Uh... five? Yeah five" 

"That means seventeen of us dead, seven of us left" 

Yuri looks up with a thoughtful look. "Otabek, J-J, both from eleven I think..." 

"Oh and that really sullen looking boy from District three" Yuuri remembers the uneasy glares from that boy. 

"Then we make seven" 

 

_That means my family will be interviewed since I made the final eight._

 

"This game is going faster than usual don't you think?" Yuuri asks.

"How many days has it been?" 

Yuuri laughs when he realises that he has no idea, Yuri raises an eyebrow at the older boy. "Don't tell me you have gone nuts like Michele" Yuuri laughs hysterically with no idea why, it just feels good. 

 

"Okay... maybe not my best tactical decision to become allies" 

Yuuri stops suddenly "You don't want to be allies?" 

"I do" 

They stare at each other in silence, trust is going to be a big issue for Yuuri. After awhile Yuuri's stomach growls and he decides to crack open a jar of soup. 

 

"You have soup too?" Yuri's face lights up and he licks his lips. 

"I'll drink half and you can have the other half okay?" 

"Yeah fine" 

Yuuri slowly drinks the soup straight from the jar, it's an amazing hearty soup with potato and carrot among other vegetables and he has to fight the urge to down the whole thing. He drinks slightly less than half so his skinny blond ally can have a decent feed. 

 

"Take it slow or you will be sick" Yuuri warns the younger boy as he hands over the jar. 

Yuri's hands shake as he drinks the soup "So fucking good" he mumbles and closes his eyes. Yuuri watches the boy and realizes that Yuri did not have a scrap of food with him, did the boy eat anything before meeting Yuuri? The looseness of his clothes says no. 

 

The sun begins to set on another day in the arena, the anthem sounds loudly and Gina's face appears then the girl from District two, the girl from District four and finally the twins from District eight. 

The sun sets and the only light is from the moon. Yuuri settles himself in his sleeping bag sitting up against the tree trunk so he can watch the younger boy, Yuri curls into a ball on the branch at Yuuri's feet like a kitten. The boy starts to shiver as the temperature plunges dramatically. Yuuri knows he shouldn't but.... 

 

"Yuri, I know it's weird but it's too cold tonight, come here. My sleeping bag is big enough for both of us" 

"I-I'm not g-going t-to sleep with y-you" he tries to growl but his shivering is giving him away. 

"Come here now, you will freeze to death, do you want that?" 

"I-It's weird, I don't like being t-t-touched" 

"life or death" Yuuri sighs exasperatedly at the small boy. 

"Fuck... F-Fine" 

Yuuri lies himself down fully on the branch and unzips the sleeping bag, Yuri crawls over shaking and lies himself on top of the older boy who shivers at the feeling of the freezing boy on top of him. Yuuri zips the sleeping bag back up and pulls the hood up over the both of them, they both fit comfortably in the sleeping bag since they are so skinny. 

 

"God this is awkward" Yuri mumbles but despite his protests he falls asleep on Yuuri's chest quickly. 

With the extra warmth, Yuuri feels sleepier than ever but first hides Yuri's axe in his bag. 

 

Just in case.

 

Day Four:     **ALIVE** ~~DEAD~~

 **Yuuri Katsuki, District one**  
~~Gina Merriweather, District one~~

 **Otabek Altin, District two**  
~~Lilia Baranovskaya, District two~~

 **Seung Gil Lee, District three** _  
_ ~~Anya Lipinski, District three~~

 **Jean- Jacques Leroy, District four**  
~~Mila Babicheva, District four~~

 ~~Takashi Nishigori, District five~~  
~~Carmine Sierra, District five~~

~~Leo de la Iglesia, District six  
Hiroko Nishiyama, District six~~

**Yuri Plisetsky, District seven  
** ~~Liza Feltsman, District seven~~

~~Michele Crispino, District eight  
Sara Crispino, District eight~~

~~Minami Kenjirou, District nine  
Prima Sunnova, District nine~~

~~Guang Hong Ji, District ten  
Minako Okukawa, District ten~~

**Phichit Chulanont, District eleven  
Yuuko Shikora, District eleven**

~~Emil Nikola, District twelve  
~~ ~~Isabella Yang, District twelve~~  


 

* * *

 

 

**Day Five.**

Yuuri wakes to soft snoring and a weight on his chest, for one beautiful moment Yuuri believes it's Viktor. Then the sound of water fills his ears and blond hair, not silver, tickles his cheek. 

 

 _Oh, that's right, my ally was cold_. 

 

 _'Ally'_   it still sounds weird to Yuuri but he must admit he missed human company, even if the boy is a little grumpy. Fair enough... they  _are_  in an arena to fight to the death. 

Yuuri shuffles a little but the blond doesn't even stir, he sees dark circles under the boy's eyes and decides to let him sleep a while longer. Yuuri looks up at the sunlight peaking through the leaves and branches above him, just taking time to relax while the water is still ridiculously high beneath them. 

 

Yuuri doesn't know how many hours he lay there with the young boy sleeping on top of him but when Yuri finally stirs and wakes up, Yuuri is famished. 

"Wha- what time?" Yuri rubs his eyes. 

"It's roughly midday" 

"What?! You should have woken me pig!" he says and hits Yuuri's chest. 

"Ow, well there's nothing to do while the water is high. You looked exhausted and I doubt you have slept much since coming to the arena." 

"Hmmf.... Well thanks I guess" he moves away from Yuuri as fast as he can before Yuuri wraps his sleeping bag up. 

 

The two boys sit at opposite sides of the thick branch in silence for a few minutes before Yuuri gives into hunger. 

 

"Want some dried fruit?" 

"Yeah" 

Yuuri tosses the younger boy a bag before eating some himself. "If I get out of this I am never eating dried fruit again" Yuuri mumbles. 

"We don't have dried fruit in District seven" 

"Really?" 

"District seven isn't exactly known for food, District one must be nice" Yuri says a bit spitefully. 

People think of District one as being the Capital's pets which, Yuuri thinks, is pretty true. He's generally well fed and got trained and educated, even learned to dance. 

"It was my home" Yuuri whispers. 

 

The pain of remembering his home hits Yuuri hard, his father and sister will be watching. Tears slide down his cheeks and he doesn't hide them fast enough. 

 

"Are you crying? Fuck sakes pig! It's too late for that" 

Yuuri brings his knees to his chest and hides his face, he already knows he is weak. He's too weak to win, only the strong make it out of here. 

 

 _Pathetic,_   _I'm eighteen not a baby! Yuri is only fourteen and he's not crying._

 

"Come on pig, knock it off" 

Yuuri looks up at his blond companion who, to Yuuri's surprise, looks scared and unsettled rather than angry. A light  _'dinging'_  rings through the air, the boys look up to see a parachute floating down towards them. Yuri takes it and reads the note before handing it to Yuuri. 

"It's for you" he says sadly. 

Yuuri opens it eagerly and reads the note. 

 

**_'Stay high, stay happy. Love V'_ **

 

Inside the pack is four blocks of dark chocolate. 

 

"Wow" Yuuri says and eats a square. "Did you know chocolate can help with depression?" he says happily before looking over at Yuri's hunched over form. 

 

 _There's enough for two_  Yuuri thinks. 

 

He takes a bar and shuffles over the branch next to his ally. "Here" 

 

Yuri looks up and... smiles? Yuuri is so surprised, he freezes. 

"You sure? It's from your sponsors after all" 

"Of course I'm sure, we are allies" Yuuri smiles. 

Yuri takes the bar of chocolate and sighs when he places a piece in his mouth. "Wow it's so good" 

"You've never tried chocolate before have you?" 

"Na, District seven remember?" 

Yuuri is shocked, chocolate is his favorite treat, they always had some in the house. Life in other Districts is so much worse than life in his own, he never knew. The look on Yuri's face as he eats the chocolate makes Yuuri's heart feel warm, he gave this boy a little bit of happiness in the worst place on earth. 

 

They sit together in the tree eating chocolate and talking, the awkwardness of earlier is forgotten, at least for now. The arena is far too quiet, no deaths but no signs of life anywhere near the boys either. 

 

Yuuri isn't sure but he thinks the sun sets too early. 

 

The boys lie together once again in Yuuri's sleeping bag as the temperature plunges far more than usual. As much as Yuri hates it, they end up cuddling tightly through the night to stay warm. Yuri falls asleep in Yuuri's arms and Yuuri is not far behind. 

 

 _I miss you so much Viktor._   Yuuri thinks before he drifts off.

 

 Day five:     **ALIVE** ~~DEAD~~

 **Yuuri Katsuki, District one**  
~~Gina Merriweather, District one~~

 **Otabek Altin, District two**  
~~Lilia Baranovskaya, District two~~

 **Seung Gil Lee, District three _  
_** ~~Anya Lipinski, District three~~

 **Jean- Jacques Leroy, District four**  
~~Mila Babicheva, District four~~

~~Takashi Nishigori, District five  
Carmine Sierra, District five~~

~~Leo de la Iglesia, District six  
Hiroko Nishiyama, District six~~

**Yuri Plisetsky, District seven  
** ~~Liza Feltsman, District seven~~

~~Michele Crispino, District eight  
Sara Crispino, District eight~~

~~Minami Kenjirou, District nine  
Prima Sunnova, District nine~~

~~Guang Hong Ji, District ten  
Minako Okukawa, District ten~~

**Phichit Chulanont, District eleven  
Yuuko Shikora, District eleven**

~~Emil Nikola, District twelve  
~~ ~~Isabella Yang, District twelve~~  


 

* * *

 

 

**Day Six.**

The boys wake together as the sun rises and heats the arena quickly. 

 

"Is that fucking flood still there?" Yuri asks rubbing his eyes. 

"I don't know, you are still on top me" 

"Oh" Yuri scrambles away and looks over the side of the branch. "Oh for fuck sakes! It's still there!" 

"Any lower?" 

"Na" 

"Dang" 

 

Yuuri folds his sleeping bag away, he's not sure how long the flood will be there for but even though he still has quite a bit of food, it won't last that long with the two of them. There is nothing they can do but sit and talk, suddenly Yuri stands up. "I might do some tree hopping and see if anything is going on, I'll be back" 

"Are you sure you will be okay? It's pretty high" 

Yuri scoffs "I jumped to this tree when I was exhausted and starving, I think I can handle this. Give me my axe though just in case I run into someone" 

"Okay" Yuuri cautiously hands Yuri his axe. "Be back before dark..." 

Yuri laughs and Yuuri realizes how stupid that sounded. 

"I'm not your son" 

"Yeah sorry" 

The young blond takes a run and jump into a neighboring tree before disappearing from Yuuri's sight. 

 

Hours pass and Yuuri can't help but worry. 

 

 _Don't be stupid! You can't get attached, one or both of us will be dead soon_  

 

Yuuri buries his face in his knees, sometimes a kind heart is a curse. This would be so much easier is he had no feelings and could just go savage. 

 

_**BANG.** _

 

Yuuri stands up on the branch. "Yuri? Yuri!" he yells in panic. 

 

_Oh my god, was it him? Oh no... it's too late, I'm attached._

 

Yuuri sits down on the branch, with every passing minute Yuuri convinces himself it was his blond allies cannon. He covers his face with his hands and tries desperately not to cry. The branch wobbles very slightly as Yuuri hears a thud. "Calm down old man" 

Yuuri lifts his head and sees Yuri alive. 

"Yuri!" Yuuri hugs the boy briefly. "Thank god" 

The younger tribute looked worried too. "I thought it was you" the blond admits. 

"You didn't see who it was?" 

"Na" 

"I guess we will find out tonight" 

"Yeah" the blond looks tired, Yuuri digs into his bag and splits an energy bar in two. 

"Here" 

Yuri looks at the bar "Where...?" 

"Sponsors" Yuuri says sheepishly. 

"I told you these Capital people love you" 

 

Yuuri blushes as Yuri takes the half bar and eats it happily. 

"You don't seem bitter about that" Yuuri mutters and then facepalms "Sorry that was stupid to say" 

Yuri smirks "I'm used to being an unlikable person, I made that perfectly clear in my interview" 

"I didn't see it sorry" 

"Didn't miss much" Yuri scoffs. "I hated you so much because you are too damn likeable, I thought you were faking at first" 

"Hated? As in past tense?" Yuuri laughs. 

The blond scoffs again. "Like I said, very likeable. But it's not great in this situation" 

"Yeah, I was thinking that" 

"We should split after the next tribute dies" 

"Agreed" 

 

The relieved atmosphere turns tense as the sun begins to set. 

"You know, I'm sure the sun is setting way too early" 

"Of course it is, shh, look" he points at the sky and the girl from District eleven appears in the sky. 

"The last girl" Yuuri whispers. 

"Oh yeah" Yuri shrugs. 

 

The sun disappears and in the few seconds that it takes for Yuuri to unwrap his sleeping bag, both boys are shivering and their teeth are chattering. 

"Fuck it's cold!" 

Yuuri slides in the bag and Yuri slides on top of him and buries his face against the older boy's chest, Yuuri wraps his arms tightly around the small boy who is too tired to come up with his usual snide remark. 

 

This time Yuuri falls asleep first and his blond companion watches in the little light from the moon, he stares at the older boy he had respected since the first day of training when the boy threw a spear right though a dummy 30 feet away just because J-J annoyed him.

 

Day Six:      **ALIVE** ~~DEAD~~

 **Yuuri Katsuki, District one**  
~~Gina Merriweather, District one~~

 **Otabek Altin, District two**  
~~Lilia Baranovskaya, District two~~

 **Seung Gil Lee, District three** _  
_ ~~Anya Lipinski, District three~~

 **Jean- Jacques Leroy, District four**  
~~Mila Babicheva, District four~~

~~Takashi Nishigori, District five  
Carmine Sierra, District five~~

~~Leo de la Iglesia, District six  
Hiroko Nishiyama, District six~~

**Yuri Plisetsky, District seven  
** ~~Liza Feltsman, District seven~~

~~Michele Crispino, District eight  
Sara Crispino, District eight~~

~~Minami Kenjirou, District nine  
Prima Sunnova, District nine~~

~~Guang Hong Ji, District ten  
Minako Okukawa, District ten~~

**Phichit Chulanont, District eleven**  
~~Yuuko Shikora, District eleven~~

 ~~Emil Nikola, District twelve  
~~ ~~Isabella Yang, District twelve~~  


 

* * *

 

 

**Day seven.**

"Yuuri! Wake up old man!" 

"Huh? Wha-?" Yuuri wakes up confused and rubs his eyes. 

"The flood! The water, it's going down" 

"Really? Thank god" Yuuri leans over and sees that the younger boy was right, the water is lowering quickly. 

"One problem... How are we going to get down?" Yuuri didn't think about that while he was climbing. 

"Easy, just shimmy" 

"Just what?" 

"Shimmy, we have to do this all the time in District seven" 

 

 _Lumber yeah of course_ Yuuri thinks. 

 

"You go first and I'll copy you" 

"Okay" Yuri shrugs and starts to shimmy his way down the tree. 

 

"How are you doing that?" Yuuri yells down to him. 

"Cling close to the bark and slowly work your way down, it's hard to explain, I do it automatically" 

 

_That's not very helpful..._

 

Yuuri secures his backpack and very carefully works his way down, his heart pounding the whole time. 

 

_I can see it now, Yuuri Katsuki made it to the final six but then falls to his death climbing down a tree, okay focus._

 

"Alright, just jump down from there" he can hear Yuri below him but it sounds far away. 

"It's too high" 

"It's like six feet, nothing" 

Yuuri just can't trust his young ally. 

"Yuuri jump, it's fine really" 

"You better not be messing me around" 

"I'm not, you deserve a better death than falling from a tree" 

Yuuri laughs and decides to go for it, he lets go and braces for impact. 

 

"Ooff" he grunts as he lands but looses balance and falls to the ground. 

"Come on old man" Yuri laughs as the older boy drags himself up. 

"I'm not old" he groans and rubs his thighs, a few days without much physically activity has taken its toll on their bodies. 

"How do you feel about a quick jog?" Yuuri asks the younger boy. 

"Uh... Okay let's go but give me my axe back" 

 

Yuuri opens his bag and gives the blond his axe. 

"Check this out" the blond pulls the axe back and throws it into a tree several feet away. 

"Wow" 

The boy shrugs "You did better with a spear" 

Yuuri blushes "It was an accident" 

"Then how did you get an eight in training?" 

"Oh... well I think it took a lot of luck" 

The blond sighs and moves his hands down him face "You're impossible" he mumbles and yanks the axe out of the tree like it was stuck in a pillow and not buried deep in a tree. 

 

The two boys jog in silence before the heat becomes unbearable and they have to stop and take their jackets off. 

"This heat!" Yuri groans. "At least the trees are happy" 

"Hey, wait a minute" Yuuri has a lightbulb moment "District seven, trees... Can you identify any nut tree or fruit trees?" 

Yuri raises an eyebrow "Yeah of course, my last exam was edible trees actually" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, lets keep jogging. I'll watch the trees" 

"Okay" Yuuri thinks back to his last exam. 

 

' _The amount of sparkle to colour ratio in lipstick'_  

 

Bit pathetic really compared to what Yuri was learning at only fourteen. 

 

The two allies jog through the forest for what felt like an hour but was probably around twenty minutes or so. Yuri suddenly halts. "There!" he points and heads through the trees towards a small tree with apples. 

"Are you sure they are okay?" the older boy asks cautiously, he has seen far too many of the gamemakers tricks in previous games. 

"I'll check" Yuri takes an apple and throws it before slicing it in midair with his axe, he picks it up and inspects the halves 

"H-How..." Yuuri is in shock at the boy's competence with the axe. 

"Smells okay, looks okay" he takes a bite "Tastes fine, if a little soft" he mumbles with his mouth full. 

Yuuri picks up another apple, Yuri is still alive so they appear to be fine. 

"Yum" 

They pick a few and fill Yuuri's backpack. 

 

No one died today, a quiet day. The boys climb a medium sized pine tree before the sun sets, they climb into the sleeping bag again. The branch is much thinner than the redwood so Yuuri decides to wrap rope around the branch to secure themselves. 

"Safety first" the young blond mumbles and falls asleep on Yuuri. 

 

 _It is going to hurt so much if he is the one who will die._  Yuuri cries a little before falling asleep.

 

 

Day Seven:     **ALIVE** ~~DEAD~~

 **Yuuri Katsuki, District one**  
~~Gina Merriweather, District one~~

 **Otabek Altin, District two**  
~~Lilia Baranovskaya, District two~~

 **Seung Gil Lee, District three** _  
_ ~~Anya Lipinski, District three~~

 **Jean- Jacques Leroy, District four**  
~~Mila Babicheva, District four~~

~~Takashi Nishigori, District five  
Carmine Sierra, District five~~

~~Leo de la Iglesia, District six~~ _  
_~~Hiroko Nishiyama, District six~~

 **Yuri Plisetsky, District seven  
** ~~Liza Feltsman, District seven~~

 ~~Michele Crispino, District eight~~  
~~Sara Crispino, District eight~~

 ~~Minami Kenjirou, District nine~~  
~~Prima Sunnova, District nine~~

 ~~Guang Hong Ji, District ten~~  
~~Minako Okukawa, District ten~~

 **Phichit Chulanont, District eleven**  
~~Yuuko Shikora, District eleven~~

 ~~Emil Nikola, District twelve  
~~ ~~Isabella Yang, District twelve~~  


 

* * *

 

 

**Day Eight.**

"He is around here I'm sure" 

"Fuck" Yuri mumbles and shakes his companion awake. "Shh, the careers are here" 

Yuuri starts shaking in fear, still half asleep. 

"It's okay" Yuri unwraps the rope as quietly as he can and the boys pack the sleeping bag away "When we hit the ground run and don't look back, we don't have enough weapons to fight them yet" 

Yuuri starts shaking harder and breathing heavily. 

 

_What if I trip? This is the end._

 

"Listen to me, snap out of it. I know you are scared but we can get through this, or you know, one of us" 

"Okay" 

The blond's words snap Yuuri out of it temporarily. The boys drop to the ground and run through the forest as fast as they can, they slow to a stop when the heat becomes too much and they need to catch their breath. 

 

_Something doesn't feel right._

 

Yuuri looks around, his only warning is an almost silent sound of leaves rustling. 

"Duck!" Yuuri grabs his blond ally and hits the ground before a spear lodges in a tree right where Yuuri's head was. 

 

"Get the blond! I've got Katsuki!" 

 

Yuuri recognizes J-J's voice. 

Otabek from District two lunges through the trees with his sword in hand towards Yuri while J-J grabs Yuuri by the throat and chokes him against the tree. Yuuri's adrenaline kicks in and he kicks J-J hard in the balls. 

 

"Ah!" J-J doubles over in pain and backs away slightly, Yuuri yanks the spear out of the tree and throws it straight into J-J's heart. 

 

_**BANG** _

 

Yuuri pulls the spear out of J-J. 

 

_**BANG**  _

 

"Yuri!" 

Yuuri runs through the woods where he saw his blond ally running from Otabek, he passes another tree and gasps. 

Otabek is lying on the ground with an axe in his chest, next to him lies the young boy from District seven on his side with a large bleeding gash across his back but he's still alive and gasping when Yuuri reaches him. 

 

"Yuri" Yuuri kneels beside the boy and grabs his hand. "Yuri... oh god... I-It's okay" 

"No it's not, I'm dying" he says, he sounds less sad than mad. "He was so fast... I-I couldn't get... Away" he gasps. 

"No Yuri don't leave me" Yuuri cries. 

"Old man listen" He gasps and squeezes the older boy's hand. 

"You... You have to win, fuck everyone else. You deserve it, just don't forget me" 

"You deserve it too" 

"Tell grandpa I love him" 

"I will" Yuuri bows his head, accepting this and his final wishes. 

The grip on Yuuri's hand loosens. 

 

_**BANG** _

 

Yuri's cannon goes off. 

 

 

 

 

"Fuck.... Fuck!!!" 

 

Yuuri grabs the sword beside Yuri's body and stabs the side of a tree. 

 

"Fuck!" 

 

He hits the tree trunk so hard that the handle breaks off and collapses on the ground in tears. 

"Yuri I'm s-sorry" Yuuri hugs the young boy one last time before lying his body back down on the forest floor gently.

 

_I can't go on, I'm weak. I can't._

 

 _'No, you are not_ ' Viktor's voice is strong through the haze of sad thoughts in Yuuri's mind. 

 

_"I will"_

 

"I made a promise" Yuuri says out loud. 

He grabs the spear and doesn't look back as he runs through the forest, he has changed. He isn't weak, he's strong. Only two left and then he's going home. Yuuri storms through the forest, not bothering to hide. 

 

_Let them find me, I'll kill anything that moves._

 

The boy from District eleven and the boy from District three are the only other tributes left. The sun starts to set and the anthem starts. Otabek Altin District two, Jean-Jacques Leroy District four and Yuri Plisetsky District seven flash across the sky. 

 

"Goodbye, I won't forget you" Yuuri whispers. 

He slides into the sleeping bag on the ground, it's so loose and cold without Yuri with him. 

Yuuri slips in and out of a light sleep all night.    

 

 

Day Eight:        **ALIVE** ~~DEAD~~

 **Yuuri Katsuki, District one**  
~~Gina Merriweather, District one~~

 ~~Otabek Altin, District two~~  
~~Lilia Baranovskaya, District two~~

 **Seung Gil Lee, District three** _  
_ ~~Anya Lipinski, District three~~

 ~~Jean- Jacques Leroy, District four~~  
~~Mila Babicheva, District four~~

 ~~Takashi Nishigori, District five~~  
~~Carmine Sierra, District five~~

 ~~Leo de la Iglesia, District six~~  
~~Hiroko Nishiyama, District six~~

 ~~Yuri Plisetsky, District seven~~  
~~Liza Feltsman, District seven~~

 ~~Michele Crispino, District eight~~  
~~Sara Crispino, District eight~~

 ~~Minami Kenjirou, District nine~~  
~~Prima Sunnova, District nine~~

 ~~Guang Hong Ji, District ten~~  
~~Minako Okukawa, District ten~~

 **Phichit Chulanont, District eleven**  
~~Yuuko Shikora, District eleven~~

 ~~Emil Nikola, District twelve  
~~ ~~Isabella Yang, District twelve~~  


 

* * *

 

 

**Day Nine.**

Yuuri thinks he only got around three hours sleep when he wakes up long before dawn, if that. He hasn't slept this bad since before he slept with Yuri. He packs his bag up and forces himself to eat an energy bar as he jogs through the forest, a slight wind has picked up and the arena is filled with the sounds of leaves rustling. 

 

Yuuri is curious about the changing weather, he's sure something big is about to happen, something big and out of his control. He holds the spear tightly in his hands, ready for action. 

A loud crack resonates throughout the whole arena. Yuuri runs as the ground behind him collapses, it collapses faster and Yuuri runs like crazy, soon he sees the field and cornucopia where he started the games. He throws himself on to the grass, the cracking stops around the green field. 

 

_**BANG**  _

 

_Someone wasn't fast enough._

 

Then Yuuri's eyes widen, only one person left, it's time to end this. All that is left of the arena is a circle of green grass and the huge cornucopia, Yuuri looks around but he can't see the other tribute left. The sun is low in the sky, he has to make his move before darkness. He's fatigued, devastated and angry. 

 

_Where are you?_

 

"Oof" 

Yuuri turns to face a small black-haired boy he recognizes as Phichit from District eleven, the boy drags himself up from the edge of the field a few feet away from Yuuri. Yuuri drops his bag on the grass and takes out his knife, having lost his spear as he ran, the boy is unarmed and stands facing Yuuri. 

"Yuuri" 

"Phichit" 

Phichit walks towards him and kneels. "It's okay" 

"What?" Yuuri lowers his knife, he can't do this, the boy is unarmed and too innocent. 

"Yuuri, I'm already injured. If someone else has to win, it should be you. Please hurry before the Capital sends something to maul us" 

A tear slides down Yuuri's cheek.  _"Why does everyone think I deserve it?"_  

Phichit looks up. 

 

_Crap I said that out loud._

 

Yuuri panics and drops the knife in the grass. 

"I can't" 

 

Phichit takes the knife. 

 

_Sorry Viktor..._

 

"Do it" Yuuri whispers as tears flow down his cheeks. 

"Do you have a family? A lover?" Phichit asks and stands up. 

"Y-Yes" He chokes out

Phichit nods "I don't" 

 

Yuuri stares into Phichit's eyes. 

 

_I don't want to die but I won't kill him._

 

Phichit turns the knife in his hands so that the tip is pointed towards his stomach. 

"No!" Yuuri shouts when he realizes what he is about to do. 

Yuuri grabs the knife forgetting for a second that he is in the games and one of them must die. Phichit holds the knife tight, they boys pull at the knife when Phichit suddenly gasps. Yuuri looks down, his knife is in his hands but plunged into Phichit's stomach. Blood seeps out and covers Yuuri's hands, he stands frozen in shock. Phichit collapses to the ground, Yuuri falls to his knees beside the boy. 

"I-I'm sorry" 

Yuuri sobs as Phichit gasps on the grass. 

"Go home" he says to Yuuri with his last breath. 

"How can I live with this?" Yuuri whispers. 

 

_**BANG** _

 

The very last cannon goes off and the trumpets sound. "Ladies and gentlemen, the victor of the 70th Hunger games is Yuuri Katsuki District One!"

 

Day Nine:      **ALIVE** ~~DEAD~~

** Yuuri Katsuki, District one **

~~Gina Merriweather, District one~~

~~Otabek Altin, District two~~  
~~Lilia Baranovskaya, District two~~

 ~~Seung Gil Lee, District three~~  
~~Anya Lipinski, District three~~

 ~~Jean- Jacques Leroy, District four~~  
~~Mila Babicheva, District four~~

 ~~Takashi Nishigori, District five~~  
~~Carmine Sierra, District five~~

 ~~Leo de la Iglesia, District six~~  
~~Hiroko Nishiyama, District six~~

 ~~Yuri Plisetsky, District seven~~  
~~Liza Feltsman, District seven~~

 ~~Michele Crispino, District eight~~  
~~Sara Crispino, District eight~~

 ~~Minami Kenjirou, District nine~~  
~~Prima Sunnova, District nine~~

 ~~Guang Hong Ji, District ten~~  
~~Minako Okukawa, District ten~~

 ~~Phichit Chulanont, District eleven~~  
~~Yuuko Shikora, District eleven~~

 ~~Emil Nikola, District tweleve  
~~ ~~Isabella Yang, District twelve~~  



	3. Safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe from the arena but not The Capital.

A hovercraft appears and lifts Yuuri inside, his hands are still covered in the blood of both Yuri and Phichit. No matter how many times he scrubs his hands, Yuuri knows he will always feel blood on his hands. A Capital attendant hands Yuuri some pills and a glass of water, Yuuri is in too much of a daze to question it and takes the pills quickly. The last thing he remembers is someone guiding him to a hospital bed gently.

 

 

His eyes flutter open slowly, all he sees is a bright light and for a brief minute he thinks he's in heaven.  _The light too artificial_   Yuuri thinks and realizes he is in a hospital bed in the Capital judging by the huge Capital seal on the wall. He cautiously lifts one arm and sees he has perfectly clear skin and a manicure, his cuts and bruises are completely gone. 

He stands and spots a small mirror in the room, he almost can't believe his own reflection. While he has just been though hell, his hair is silky and only slightly longer than usual, all his skin is completely clear with no sign of his days in the arena. His muscles are big on his arms, he has a thin white singlet and white pants on with no shoes. 

The smell of his cleanliness hurts his nose after so many days smelling of trees and blood. 

 

 _How the hell did I survive?_  

 

His room door clicks open and Yuuri is greeted by the familiar smell of rose and vanilla cologne. 

"Viktor!" 

Yuuri comes face to face with the silver haired man who has tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Yuuri!" Viktor runs to Yuuri and holds him tight in his arms. 

"I'm alive" 

Viktor laughs and cries on Yuuri's shoulder. "That was the most emotional games I have ever seen" 

Yuuri pulls back from the hug and then grabs Viktor by his collar and kisses him. Despite everything that has happened and how much Yuuri has changed, he still has feelings for Viktor and this time he won't be shy about it. 

 

Life's too damn short. 

 

The two kiss deeply in Yuuri's hospital room before pulling away to breathe. 

"I always believed in you" Viktor whispers. 

"I love you too!" 

"Wha- r-really?" Viktor's eyes widen once again with shiny tears before he pulls Yuuri in for another kiss.

 

 

 

Yuuri doesn't feel very nervous for his final interview with Caesar, just impatient to get home. Viktor gives Yuuri a quick kiss before letting him walk on to the stage towards Caesar who excitedly greets Yuuri. 

"Yuuri welcome back!" 

They sit across from each other on stage. 

"Wow, these games were so emotional this year. I speak for everyone when I say I was in tears at least twice" 

"Yeah well me too, as seen" 

Caesar laughs "Alright time for the recap of the games!" 

 

The large screen lights up behind them. It shows the reaping going through the selection quickly then Yuuri's training score, Yuuri's interview and into the arena. Yuuri holds his breath as they show the two Yuri's meeting and becoming allies, the nights they cuddled together and the fight. Yuuri sees what he didn't before. 

Yuri runs into the forest but Otabek catches up quickly, with his sword in hand he cuts Yuri's back deeply and Yuri falls to his knees. Yuri grabs his axe and uses all his strength to throw the axe into Otabek's chest killing him instantly, then Yuri collapses beside Otabek groaning in pain. Yuuri runs towards the boy and they play his death in full, Yuuri's begging and tears included. Even the bit where Yuuri lost it and slammed Otabek's sword, still covered in Yuri's blood, into the trees around him so hard that he broke the handle. 

Then they show the next day, the boy from District three was in a tree and couldn't get down in time as the arena collapsed. Then Phichit barely makes it on to the field. Yuuri's accidental stabbing and then it ends. 

Everyone in the audience cheers and some people are crying while chanting Yuuri's name. 

 

 _This is sick_.

 

He looks down at his hands. 

Caesar gets the audience quiet and turns back to Yuuri. "Wow, just wow. So, you said in the first interview that you didn't want any allies and Yuri Plisetsky said the same so what changed?" 

His heart squeezes when he thinks about young Yuri. "Well... he had been watching me and said I would be useful, I took pity on him since I had so much food and he had none. I missed human company" 

"I'm sure you did" Caesar pats his hand. 

 

_What is that supposed to mean?_

 

"Okay we have time for one last question. When Phichit asked you if you had family or a lover, you said yes. Does this mean that you have a lover? If so who?" 

Yuuri smiled, Viktor made it perfectly clear just before the interview. 

 

_"If they ask about a partner say yes, say it's me. Make it perfectly clear that you are off the market for your own safety okay?"_

_"Okay but why?"_

_"I'll explain later"_

 

"Yes Caesar I have a lover" 

"Oh do tell" 

"You know him. My boyfriend is Viktor Nikiforov" 

The audience gasps and Caesar puts a hand on his heart. "My, that is a surprise" 

"We promised to be with each other if I won the hunger games" 

"And that you did, ladies and gentleman, clap your hands once again for the winner of the 70th hunger games Yuuri Katsuki!" 

 

The sound is deafening as Yuuri walks off and straight into Viktor's arms. 

 

"Lets go home" he yells over the crowd. 

"Now!" they laugh and run to the train arm in arm.

 

* * *

 

 

_Yuuri's hands are covered in blood as he trudges through the forest, he comes face to face with Yuri Plisetsky._

_"Why didn't you save me? It's all your fault I'm dead!"_

_The boy from District two appears as a large bear and slashes Yuri with his claws._

_"Save me! You can't can you? You're weak. It should have been you!"_

 

"Ahh!" Yuuri wakes up screaming. 

"Hey Yuuri it's okay, you're safe, I'm here" Viktor holds Yuuri close while he sobs, it was so real. He lifts his hands just to check, they are clean, no trace of blood. "Just a dream my love" 

"It felt real" 

"I know, I get them too. It was about Yuri wasn't it? You screamed his name" 

"He was so young" 

"They all were" 

"How do you live with it?" 

"I barely could, I was deeply sad for a long time and then I met a boy and fell in love" 

Yuuri buries his face against Viktor's chest. "Don't ever leave me" Yuuri whispers. 

"Never, we will deal with this together" 

 

The train slows to a stop. 

"We are home" They say simultaneously and laugh. 

Viktor pulls Yuuri out of bed and sighs happily. "We will be neighbors, unless of course you want to move in with me" 

Yuuri slides his fingers between Viktor's. "With you of course, lets go" 

 

They walk on to the platform and Yuuri sees his father and sister jumping up and down cheering. 

"Home" Yuuri cries.

 

* * *

 

Viktor warned Yuuri about what happens to attractive victors. 

_"I am bought and sold, my body I mean. The Capital forces me to do it, if I didn't do it they would kill anyone I loved. It's been happening since I turned sixteen"_

_Yuuri shivered in fear at his words. "That will happen to me won't it"_

_"The whole world knows about us being together so hopefully it won't happen, if it does it won't be often."_

_"Well I am not losing my virginity to a stranger" Yuuri grabs Viktor and kissed him hard, trying not to think about the fact that Viktor had to deal with that for nine years alone._

_Viktor was right, since they are a couple they are mostly left alone by the sleazy Capital patrons. Occasionally one of them would be taken for a few days and return distressed and in need of a hug from their lover. Viktor and Chris started making plans to escape into the woods after Viktor realized Yuuri couldn't handle the nights when he was pulled from Viktor's arms and Chris had to deal with Viktor's old regulars._

 

* * *

 

 

Then one day on the reaping of the 74th hunger games four years later, there was a volunteer from District twelve who changed everything. Viktor, Yuuri and Chris were all at the Capital for the games and in fact saw Katniss Everdeen. They watched as she and her lover Peeta Mellark defied the Capital and both survived the 74th hunger games, at first Yuuri, Chris and Viktor were happy. For a whole year they were not taken from their homes to the Capital and they even cheered for Katniss and Peeta when they visited District one. Viktor was continuing his plans to prepare for their escape with Chris when they got some news that shocked them to the core. 

 

"The tributes for the 75th hunger games will be reaped from the existing pool of victors in each district" 

"Victors?!" Yuuri starts hyperventilating on the couch in his home. 

"Yuuri Hun it's okay you won't get picked" Viktor holds the trembling boy to his chest. 

"I can't... I can't go back!" 

"I know, if they call your name I will volunteer" 

Yuuri gasps, he was so scared thinking about himself that he forgot Viktor could be forced back in too. 

"Don't leave me" 

"Yuuri my love, there are heaps of District one male victors, they won't pick either of us" 

Yuuri buries his head against Viktor's chest. "We have suffered enough" 

Viktor's heart shatters at his beloved's words. "I know" They hold each other close for the whole night. 

 

 

The day of the reaping comes and Yuuri is in a very bad way, Viktor holds him close as they stand in the square with the other victors. The Capital escort pulls the girls slip first. "Cashmere Riches" 

The blonde victor runs enthusiastically up to the stage, Yuuri can't understand why she would want to go back to the place that haunts his nightmares. The escort reaches into the boys' bowl and Yuuri's heart stops as he squeezes Viktor tightly. 

 

"Gloss Riches" 

 

_Oh thank god!_

 

Yuuri hugs Viktor and lets out the breath he had been holding, Viktor lifts Yuuri up and kisses him. 

"Yuuri!" 

They laugh in relief as the brother and sister stand on stage smiling away. 

"Oh god" Viktor stops and his face drops. 

"Chris" Yuuri's face drops too, they have become good friends. 

 

They go to the Capital for the games and find out that Chris was not picked either, the three friends hug by the chariots. 

Viktor and Chris have finally sorted the escape plan, they will all go back to District one, take Yuuri's family, Viktor's dog and stop by District two to pick up Chris' lover before fleeing into the forest via transport truck that Chris learned to drive, out of the District. 

They can sense an uprising coming and although they do want to fight against the Capital's tyranny, Viktor thinks that the victors will all be wiped out first and he isn't taking any chances when it comes to Yuuri. 

 

More often than not, his raven-haired lover wakes screaming either Phichit or Yuri Plisetsky's names but Viktor is always there for him. Yuuri is always there for Viktor as well when he screams Yakov, Celestino or Diya who, Yuuri remembers, is the girl Viktor killed. 

Viktor killed one and Yuuri killed two in the games, a fact that pops into Yuuri's head often when he starts to have a panic attack. 

 

Yuuri catches a glimpse of Katniss before she stands on her chariot, every district went crazy over her, some rebelled with her. All Yuuri craves is a safe life with Viktor but the universe seems to be against him. They watch the games with Chris until the end and are shocked when Katniss blows up the arena and everything goes black. 

"We have to get out of here" Viktor says. 

Chris pulls them along. "Right let's get to the train" He says firmly.

They sneak out of the Capital reasonably easily since everyone is occupied with Katniss in the arena. They make it back to District one, grab Yuuri's family and Viktor's dog before jumping into a truck and driving away from the District. 

 

They try to get into District two but it's all on lockdown, Chris makes the heart-breaking decision to leave his lover behind so he can save his best friend, His friend's lover and his lover's family. 

 

* * *

 

 

He drives as far as he can before they have to ditch the truck and walk into the woods. The group of five, plus a poodle, make a life for themselves in the forest using the three victors' survival skills. 

 

They aren't sure how many months they were in the woods for but when they mistakenly end up at the border of District nine, they see the aftermath of war. They head into the District to get some food, the district is already in the process of being rebuilt, several people turn and stare at them. They know they look dirty and skinny so aren't surprised by the looks they are getting as well as that fact that three of them are victors, a small crowd appears near them. 

 

"It's Viktor Nikiforov" 

"And his boyfriend Yuuri Katsuki" 

"Is that Christophe Giacometti?" 

Chris is resting against Viktor and Yuuri, having broken his ankle a few days prior while running from a particularly hungry bear that Viktor and Yuuri fought off with spears they had made. 

"Stand aside" The last gamemaker Plutarch Heavensbee walks through the crowd towards the five tired people. "So some more victors are alive? Well if you don't mind, I'd like you three to accompany me to the Capital. We can treat the others and the lovely puppy here in District nine" 

"Chris needs medical attention now" Viktor says puffing under the weight of him.

"We are close to the Capital, he will be looked after on the hovercraft and then in the Capital hospital" 

"I-Is Andre Jenson still alive? He's a victor, District two" Chris asks desperately and winces. 

"I'm sorry, the only surviving victor from District two is Enobaria" 

 

Chris sobs deeply in Viktor's arms. 

Mari speaks up "Who is the president?" 

"Commander Paylor District eight" 

"So we won?" Yuuri gasps excitedly. 

"Yes" 

"No more hunger games?" 

"No, now we must go. President Paylor will need to speak with you" he ushers the three victors to a waiting hovercraft as they quickly wave to Yuuri's family. 

 

They start to feel uneasy as the hovercraft takes to the sky, they feel a little like criminals. Viktor never lets go of Yuuri's hand not even for a second, the hovercraft is full to the brim with food and building materials that are being distributed all over Panem. 

 

When they reach the Capital, Chris is taken to the hospital while Viktor and Yuuri are taken to the senate where President Paylor is waiting for them. 

"Come in boys" 

They walk in to see a young, calm but stern looking woman. 

"So, I hear you were hiding in the woods? Did you participate in the rebellion for either side at any time?" 

"No" the men answer together. 

"Why?" 

 

The two men are stunned into silence. 

"Uh.... Well" Yuuri tries to speak, Viktor slides his arm around Yuuri's waist possessively. 

"I wasn't going to risk Yuuri's life again, once was more than enough for my heart. I had a feeling that the victors would be targeted first so straight after the power went out, we escaped out of the Capital by sneaking out on a train. We fled to District one to pick up Yuuri's family and my dog before we ran to the woods, from what we have been told, we did the right thing. I assume we are the only District one victors left?" 

"Yes, you are, under the circumstances and Katniss' law I believe you pose no harm and hence will not be punished. I do need you to be frank with me, we are still trying several Capital officials and I need to know if anything was done to you. All the other victors have made their statements" She says rubbing her forehead and sighing, Yuuri meanwhile whimpers and hides his face against Viktor's chest. 

"Yes, both Yuuri and myself.... We were sold to various Capital citizens. Yuuri for four years and myself for thirteen. You had better make them pay" Viktor growls. 

"I promise, you are not the only ones" Paylor says calmly. "So, do you want to return to District one or would you like to reside here in the Capital?" 

Yuuri pulls away from Viktor and walks closer to Paylor, bowing his head. "I.... I would like to relocate to District seven" 

Viktor raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" 

"As long as it is okay with you, District one holds too much anxiety for me and I think living at the place that Yuri lived would help me move on, as crazy as that sounds" 

Viktor hugs Yuuri and kisses his forehead "Whatever you need my love" 

"Okay District seven, I think I can manage that. I just need to change your status from dead to alive" 

"Will Chris be okay?" Viktor asks.

"Yes, I am sure, we will question him too and let him choose where he wishes to reside" 

"Yuuri's family and my dog are in District nine" 

"I will send a message to get them sent to District seven" 

"Thank you, can we go see Chris?" 

"Sure, upstairs two floors" she looks down at her papers and starts writing. 

 

Viktor takes Yuuri's hand and pulls him from the room, Yuuri lets out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He won't believe it until they reach District seven but hopefully they are safe now. They sit in Chris' hospital room in silence, Viktor holds Chris while he sobs for his lost love. 

 

"I'll come to District seven too if that's okay, you guys are my only family left" 

"Of course Chris" Yuuri joins in the hug, they end up napping together for hours until Chris is released the next day. 

 

"Wow this Capital medicine is amazing, my ankle is fine now" Chris smiles a little as they board the hovercraft direct to District seven. 

Yuuri sits alone watching the scenery as they fly high in the sky, after Viktor tucks Chris up in a little corner so he can sleep, he sits beside Yuuri in silence. They sit hand in hand until they reach District seven, Yuuri suddenly has butterflies and worries he made the wrong choice. 

 

_What if they hate me there? They must wish Yuri had won._

 

Viktor rubs Yuuri's back gently. 

"We will settle in, in time" 

Yuuri smiles and tucks his hand in Viktor's as they exit the hovercraft with Chris. 

 

"Hello, welcome to District seven, I am the mayor Missy. We have a house ready for you in the victors' village at President Paylor's request, your family is already settled in one of the houses, follow me please" 

As they follow the bubbly mayor through the district, they see log houses being put together again. They reach the small victors village in minutes and are directed to number twelve which has a warm glow emanating from it. 

"Now I'll leave you to settle in while I get back to building, let me know when you think of what you would like to do for work" 

"How would you feel about dance tutors?" Viktor asks casually. 

"Well it might lift spirits so I say go for it" 

"One last thing" Yuuri says quietly "Where is the graveyard?" 

She points in a certain direction near the woods "That way about 500 meters, if you are looking for the tribute one it's just off to the side. You can't miss it" She smiles gently at Yuuri before walking off.

"We should get some sleep and go tomorrow" Viktor whispers.

"Yeah" Yuuri yawns. 

 

Inside the house his father and sister are cooking and chatting away, Chris goes straight to the couch and curls up. Viktor cuddles his affectionate poodle whose tail is wagging like crazy. Yuuri ends up falling asleep right on the table while he was eating and Viktor carries him up to the bedroom. 

"Goodnight my love" Viktor kisses Yuuri's cheek and curls up beside him under the covers. 

 

* * *

 

 

The men wake gradually as the sun filters in to the room through the curtains. 

"Morning" Viktor mumbles and throws his arm around Yuuri. 

"I don't think I will ever get used to waking up beside you" 

"Neither will I my love" Viktor closes his eyes contently as he nuzzles against Yuuri's neck. 

"Vitya... would you mind if I went to the graveyard... alone?" Yuuri blushes, he feels bad but this is something he needs to do. 

"Of course, I don't mind, I know you need to pay your respects." Viktor pulls back and smiles at Yuuri before kissing him gently. "I'll go scope out some potential places for a dance studio." 

"Sounds perfect" 

 

After they eat and get dressed Yuuri walks out into the warm pine smelling air, he picks a few flowers on his way to the graveyard and notices his hands are trembling as he holds them. 

 

_Breathe deep, you can do this._

 

He looks up at a huge newly constructed wooden arch carved with the words;

 

**_'This plot is dedicated to all those lost in the barbaric games of our past. Remember them'_ **

 

 _"Don't forget me"_ Yuuri remembers Yuri's last words as the walks through the arch, there are many graves marked with wooden carved crosses. Yuuri walks through the many rows.

 

_30th hunger games, 55th, 67th...... 70th._

 

He kneels before a wooden cross with the carved words;

 

**_'Yuri Plisetsky. Died in the 70th hunger games, aged 14'_ **

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you" As Yuuri lays the flowers neatly around the grave, he notices several wood carved cat statues surrounding the cross. 

 

 _Yuri must have liked cats then, of course he did._  Yuuri smiles as a tear rolls down his cheek. 

 _"Tch, took you long enough to visit me old man"_  The voice flows like the wind through tree leaves. 

"Sorry for taking so long" Yuuri whispers. 

 

"Who are you?" a gruff voice sounds behind Yuuri, he stands up quickly and turns face to face with an old man holding a carved cat in his hands. 

"Sorry... I-I just..." 

"It's you!" The old man looks shocked and Yuuri panics. 

_Is this Yuri's grandfather? What if he hates me for not saving Yuri._

"I-I was just putting some flowers... I hope that's okay" 

"Yes, you are the last person my Yuratchka saw. Thank you for being there, at least he didn't die alone." The old man sighs as he places the carving on Yuri's grave. 

"Yuri liked cats?" 

"Loved them, his cat still lives with me. It's the only part of Yuri still with me" 

"I'm sorry" Yuuri cries. "I should have..." 

Yuri's grandfather hugs Yuuri suddenly. "Don't blame yourself, I don't blame you" 

"I miss him" 

"Me too, he was my boy" 

Yuuri sobs and pulls back "I'm sure you watched it but Yuri wanted me to tell you that he loves you" 

"I saw but I have been waiting to hear that from you" 

"Sorry it took so long" 

"Stop apologizing already" 

Yuuri laughs softly "You sound like him" 

They laugh a little together. "Well I need to get back to work but it was very good to meet you, Yuri wouldn't have lived as long as he did without you, thank you" 

"Nice to meet you too sir" 

"Nikolai" 

 

Yuuri smiles and nods his head before the elderly man walks away, Yuuri turns to look around the graveyard and spots his boyfriend standing a few meters away at a grave. Yuuri walks over and slips his arms around Viktor's waist, resting his chin on Viktor's shoulder. 

"These are the tributes from the 60th hunger games" 

"Your games" 

Viktor nods "I didn't know either of them" 

Yuuri squeezes his boyfriend tighter as they have a moment of silence. 

 

 

The two walk through the district hand in hand, Viktor's thumb rubs circles on the back of Yuuri's hand. 

"So, did you find a good place for a dance studio?" 

"No but I found some people who thought it would be a good idea and they will help us build one" 

"That's so kind" Yuuri smiles brightly and Viktor tears up, he doesn't remember the last time he saw his beloved smile like that. 

"You are so beautiful my Yuuri" 

Yuuri blushes extra bright due to the out of the blue compliment. "You too" he whispers which earns him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

They walk home and sit with Chris, it takes several days but Chris finally emerges from the house and joins in the building of the studio. 

 

* * *

 

 

When several weeks pass Chris is almost back to his usual self and Yuuri slowly begins to relax. 

The day finally came when they finished building the studio, a large crowd is gathered around as Yuuri cuts the ribbon, a cheer erupts when the ribbon drops. 

 

Yuuri, Viktor and eventually Chris teach dancing in the heart of District seven. The people of District seven use their dancing skills at the legendary parties that Viktor throws once a month in the district square, the people ended up nominating Viktor as the mayor of District seven. Viktor was a kind and efficient mayor for many years before retiring to live quietly with Yuuri who still worked as a dance teacher. 

 

Chris was also a dance teacher and one day he had a second chance at love with the doctor that checked up on his ankle. 

 

Yuri's grandfather eventually passed, before he died he taught Yuuri how to carve wood. Yuuri brings a small carved cat to Yuri's grave every month for the rest of his life. 

 

Viktor and Yuuri live happily together with only occasional nightmares but they always are there for each other, Chris and his boyfriend come around for dinners to plan Viktor's extravagant parties. 

Yuuri often thinks about Katniss Everdeen. 

 

_Thank you for freeing me even when you don't know just how much you saved me._


End file.
